1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trays for storing and transporting products and, more particularly, to trays for storing and transporting food products, preferably fresh produce, that can benefit from being kept away from liquids exuded from the produce during storage and transport.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to those skilled in the art that certain products, such as cut up or sliced produce, deteriorates when in contact with liquid during storage and transport. In the case of cut up produce the liquid is generally juice that exudes from the produce itself. In other cases, the liquid may be water that condenses on the product or interior of the packaging during storage and transport. This deterioration substantially reduces the shelf life of the product, such as the allowable time between cutting of the produce and utilization thereof by the consumer.
Attempts have been made to improve the shelf life of such products by packaging them in containers that are equipped with one or more absorbents. The container also would have some means to cause the liquid exuded from the cut produce to be absorbed by the absorbent. In this way, the produce is kept dry, thereby increasing its shelf life.
The use of absorbents in the packaging has a number of shortcomings. The use of an absorbent will increase the cost of the packaging. This additional cost will result in either decreased profits or increased price of the products to the consumer. In addition, the packaging material must be specially designed to accommodate the absorbent. Finally, the absorbent used must be compatible with the product as well as comply with any governmental regulations that may apply, such as when the product is sliced produce. This may necessitate a number of absorbents be available to ensure compatibility with the product being shipped. Therefore, there remains a need for a container for the packing and shipping of products such as cut produce that does not require the presence of an absorbent and yet maintains the cut produce and the liquid exuded therefrom separate and apart from each other.